The Boys Who Loved Her
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: At some point, no matter who they were, everyone fell in love with Lily Evans.
1. It was for a moment

**Authors Note: **

**Definitely shouldn't keep starting new stories but this won't be a very long one. It's going to be a few chapters about Lily Evans and the boys who loved her. Review & Enjoy!**

Everyone who met her fell in love with her.

It was for a moment, when they were enthralled by the passion in her emerald eyes as she did something no one else had the courage [the guts] to do.

It was an entire childhood, and the years after that, spent idolizing how to change the worlds views on blood status so that they could be together.

It was from that first night, when their tears ran hot and their bodies shook, and she was the only one to care enough to sit beside them in silence.

It was when she laughed at the assumption that something as trivial as the effect a full moon has upon them would affect the way she felt about them.

It was always there, from that first moment that their eyes met. It was hidden and buried and denied until they were ready to embrace that eternal type of love.

At some point, no matter who they were, everyone fell in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: It Was For a Moment<p>

She was stubborn, passionate, determined, and more than a little terrified. She was a Gryffindor through and through; right down to her every molecule. Lily wanted to change something so desperately, to make a difference, to make a change. She respected the wizarding community, the easy ebb and flow that they had established. She understood the rules on underage magic, and the punishment of Azkaban for the most dreadful of people. But something that Lily Evans could never understand—no matter how hard she tried—was the idea of pureblood supremacy. She was the most intelligent witch in her year, and yet there were professors who adamantly ignored her raised hand and instead called on a clueless pureblood a few rows down. There were boys who held her hand in dark corridors, but told her that they had to keep it a secret because their parents just wouldn't approve. There was the way her best friend, who introduced her to this exciting unbelievable world of magic, called her filthy names when he thought she couldn't hear so that his Syltherin friends didn't tease him for talking to the likes of her.

Lily had witnessed racism before; she'd once watched her father knock out one of his coworkers for saying something nasty about the new African family that moved in next door. She never truly understood the power someone has when they degrade you based on skin color or gender or sexual identity, or _blood_ until she was thrown in the world of magic. She was surrounded by wonder and miracles but at the end of the day most of the world still branded her. The word _mudblood_ wasn't used by polite members of society, but they said muggleborn almost the same way. She was always introduced as Lily Evans, a very talented girl-for a _muggleborn_. Lily watched the devastated looks on her fellow muggleborn's faces. She saw the way they let society chip away at them, piece by piece. The way they honestly started to believe that they were less than just because their magic couldn't be traced back to the beginning of time.

Lily was thirteen by the time she'd had enough. Her "blood status" had absolutely no effect on the magic flowing through her veins. The anger at her mistreatment, at the mistreatment of the others, that did. She devoted herself to being the best. To showing all those who doubted her that she was better than them. She no longer stood for being classified as just a _muggleborn_. She was Lily Evans; Gryffindor, top of her class, on the track to being Head Girl. Lily Evans was more than her blood and she was going to prove it to all of them- even if it was in her last living breath.

* * *

><p>It was always in Potions that there was a fight. Sirius Black didn't know if it was because of the environment, dark corners and the slight smell of old blood in the air. Or if it was because of the way the whole place reeked of intolerance and they always seemed to pair the Gryffindors with the Slytherins, like some kind of cosmic joke. Sirius honestly thought Dumbledore just liked the entertainment. There would be a lot less hospital wing visits if he had simply decided to permanently avoid such unions. The Professor was dreadful. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with her, she's wasn't evil like their last one. She was, however, a completely pansy. She would turn tail and flee the moment there was any kind of disagreement, and only return at the end of class. Sirius guessed she spent more time cowering in the store room that year then actually teaching the class.<p>

"What's the matter, mudblood, don't know how to make a simple draught?" The voice cut through the silence of the room, making Sirius' skin crawl. He looked up and caught eyes with James, who had been flicking beetles at the back of Peter's head for the past ten minutes. Their potion was already brewing, taking little to no actual energy from the boys. James straightened up, adding a little extra height to his slim frame. He shoved his hair out of his eyes, and nodded to Sirius. When the taller boy turned around he saw his cousin towering over the desk of Candace Taylor. Candace wasn't timid by any means; she spent most of her time fluttering around the common room talking to everyone. She was, however, one of the more sensitive Gryffindors. Bellatrix was leaning closer to his light haired housemate, using her wand to send the ingredients on Candace's desk to the ground. Sirius and James immediately moved to stand up, to aid the young girl behind them. Within a moment they both received a wand in the face.

"Bella specifically asked for no help on this one, Boys. She's going to teach that little mudblood some very important lessons on potions,"

"You better back off, Lestrange," James' voice was deadly, and Sirius could feel the way his own blood had started to heat up.

"You move a finger and I hex you into next week, Potter. You both are a disgrace to magic. Defending stupid ignorant _mudbloods_. I'd be doing the world a favor if I made it so you can't reproduce any blood traitor children," Malfoy sneered, gesturing adamantly with his wand.

"Personally, _Luci_, I hope any spell of the sort backfires on you. I'd hate to have to be related to whatever hellspawn you'd create," Sirius lounged back, tipping his chair back slightly and grinning broadly at the older boy. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the way that Remus was being guarded too and that their professor had up and disappeared again. He could hear Bella taunting Candace in the background, and the choked sobs of the blonde girl. It would end soon, it would have to. There was no one to stop the Slytherins this time, but he swore he'd get the back for tormenting the innocent girl. The color drained from his face when he saw Bella point her wand at the cowering girl. There had always been teasing, a couple threats, one time he'd actually thrown a slug at Lestrange's head but there had never been actual magic.

"You better not touch her," James hollered, moving to stand up. An evil smile spread over Malfoy's face.

_"Stupefy,"_ The Slytherin hollered, and Sirius watched as his best friend dropped to the floor. Remus had yelled from across the room and Sirius watched the rest of the Gryffindors sink back into their seats. They were vastly outnumbered, and with James down wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. "I warned you, Potter,"

"Bella, stop this," Sirius told her, trying to stop the pleading tone from emerging in his voice. This was going too far, and Candace was definitely going to pass out from panic.

"Sirius, my dear cousin, you lost the right to tell me what to do the moment you put on those red and gold robes," The girl laughed maliciously, before turning back to Candace. "Now, mudblood, what can we teach you today," She raised her wand, a hex on her lips and a look in her eyes that honestly terrified Sirius. He was about to holler when out of nowhere Bella dropped to the ground. Behind her stood Lily Evans, clutching an empty cast iron caldron in both hands. It took Sirius to a moment to realize that Lily had used the caldron to knock out his cousin and he yelled in triumph. He immediately knocked Lestrange to the ground, landing a square punch to his oversized jaw. He heard the rest of the Gryffindor's rise up, using physical force to surprise the magic wielding Slytherins. Wands were cast aside, and all Sirius focused on was rearranging Malfoy's face. It was only about five minutes before Filch and McGonagall had entered, abruptly ending the fight but Sirius felt very satisfied that the Sytherin boys would be sore in the morning. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the slice on Remus' cheek, Marlene's disheveled hair, and James' obviously broken nose. Bella was still crumbled to the floor, and Sirius felt a rush of pride that it had been one of his own that had taken her down. Lily was sitting next to Candace, holding the sobbing girl close.

"What in Merlin's name were you all thinking? This is a school, not a bar. Who started this?" Everyone remained silent, even the conscious Slytherins who were nursing their much more numerous wounds. McGonagall immediately looked at him and James, and Sirius sighed. He was definitely getting another detention.

"I did," The clear voice rang out across the room, echoing on the cold walls of the dungeon. Lily was standing straight, directly behind his cousin's unconscious form, and looking McGonagall dead in the eye.

"Miss Evans?" The Professor was obviously surprised, but she kept her tone even. "Why?"

"Because I'm not a mudblood," The entire room gasped, even Sirius. It was completely taboo to say the word, especially in front of a professor. Sirius watched the color rise to McGongall's cheeks and her lips press to a tight line. "And neither is Candace, or Rob. We're magical, just like everyone else in this room. And I'm sick and tired of being treated like a piece of trash because of it. And honestly, if someone with pure blood acts like Bellatrix Black then I don't want it," Her eyes scanned the row of Slytherin's, landing for a second longer on Snape. "You can take your purity and shove it because _I'm not dealing with it anymore_,"

Sirius didn't know who started it, but the room suddenly broke into applause. Candace had moved to stand behind Lily, the tear tracks still apparent on her face. Rob, the other muggleborn in their year, moved to stand next to them. A united front of the oppressed. Within moments, Remus and Peter had joined them. It didn't take long before every Gryffindor- muggleborn, half-blood, and pureblood alike—were standing next to Lily Evans. McGonagall took a deep breath, clenching her teeth together.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Evans, and it will be a lot more severe of a punishment then that if you ever start something like this again," Though her voice was stern, Sirius could swear that Halfblood Minerva McGonagall's eyes were twinkling at her best student.

Decades later, in the cold rooms of his ancestor's house, a young boy would ask him what his best memory of Lily Evans was. And Sirius would remember a girl, with green eyes burning passionately and hair that framed her face like fire clutching a caldron and doing what no one else had the courage [the guts] to do and the moment he fancied himself in love with her.


	2. It was for an entire childhood

Author's Note: This one was really hard for me to write, which is probably why it took me so long. I've never written a Snape/Lily fic [mostly because I totally disagree with the ship in general] but I gave it my best shot. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: It was for an Entire Childhood

She believed in love more than anything. Life did exist without love. She grew up seeing her parent's holding hands and kissing when they thought no one could see. She was raised around whispered declarations of never ending devotion and secret looks between two people who knew each other better then themselves. Love was as constant as breath in her life, and it was something she yearned to experience herself. It was magic before she even knew magic existed. Most little girls dream of their wedding day, the dress, the cake, and the trimmings. The materialistic show put on so the world can't deny two people's devotion. She dreamed of the little things; a husband who knew exactly how to fix her tea, someone who listened to her when she talked, someone who's hand fit perfectly in hers. Someone who made her feel complete. Love was all there was for Lily Evans.

He did not believe in love at all. It simply wasn't something that he ever wanted to experience. He grew up seeing the broken look in his mother's eyes every time his father returned home from the pub, reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume and it destroyed any fantasies he may have held of a happily ever after. One of his earliest memories was burying his face into his mother's flour covered apron and holding her as she sobbed because she was sure that this time he wasn't coming back. He spent his whole life judged and persecuted for his father's dirty blood and his mother's pure love. That love created him; a child with no place. It was as though he straddled two worlds with two completely different sets of expectations for the man he was meant to become. Love was definitely not for Severus Snape.

And he denied it for a long time. It was impossible, completely inconceivable that Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans. And that's what he told himself every single day for his the majority of his life. There were a dozen reasons why he couldn't love her. From the moment he entered Hogwarts, the moment the sorting hat bellowed that he was a Slytherin, his fate was sealed with a green and silver bow. He had to work every single day to prove his worth to his housemates. He studied, he lied, he manipulation; he did anything possible to prove that his tainted blood didn't make him less then. He was determined to proven them all wrong.

There was one thing that he couldn't give up though. Lily. Bright, emerald eyed Lily Evans was his downfall. She understood him in a way that no one in his entire life ever had. It didn't matter to her that he was a half-blood, or that he was rubbish at Herbology and would rather live out his life in the Astronomy tower with her then the dungeons with the rest of his House. It was their place, a world separate from judgment and blood. He spent the majority of his day defending their friendship, developing vile lies about his true intentions with that "Mudblood Evans" to keep the rest of his house from knowing his true weakness. Lily would always be his weakness.

He couldn't admit his love. But he definitely couldn't deny it.

"Sev?" Her clear voice rang through the tower, bouncing like wind-chimes across the heavy stone walls. He felt a smile begin to tug at his lips, just hearing his name uttered by her perfect lips. He was leaning against the stone, staring at the full moon and the sprinkling of stars in the black sky. She walked over and sat beside him, running her fingers absentmindedly through her hair. "Sorry I'm late. Marlene was having another crisis," Though she rolled her eyes, her voice was warm and Severus was reminded that while Lily was the _only_ person he cared about, she loved everyone. It was one of the things that instantly drew people to her, that amazing warmth.

"That's alright, I knew you'd show up eventually," He replied, pulling the picnic basket towards him. He began unpacking it, spreading out all of their favorite foods in front of them. Since first year, they had been sneaking up to the tower to have late night dinners once a week. Lily had once suggested that they could just sit at each other's house tables once a week and not have to keep it a secret and Severus had been completely dumbfounded by her innocence. In order for them to be like this, _it had to be a secret._

"At least now we can use the excuse that we're Prefects and that we were just checking the tower for randy students," She smiled brightly, her hand absentmindedly touching the shiny Prefect's badge attached to her uniform. Severus had stuck his in his pocket, and really had no interest in flaunting it. But he knew that Lily wasn't flaunting it. She was proud. She was one of the first muggleborn student's to receive the honor of Prefect and she had worked damn hard for it. He thought for a moment that the both of them, though in very different ways, were just trying to prove that they were worth it.

"You're enjoying this Prefect thing a little too much," He mused, a teasing tone in his voice. She smiled wider, taking a bite of a chocolate frog. Dessert before dinner, always. Lily Evans was full of little quirks.

"I've already taken twenty points from Potter," She informed him, her eyes twinkling. Severus' eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for her to go on. "Oh don't look at me like that Sev, I didn't abuse my power or anything," Of course, innocent Lily would think that's why he was having a negative reaction. Not that just hearing that arrogant arse's name from her lips was like a knife twisting in his heart. "He was playing a prank on the first years. Can you believe that? First years! They hadn't even figured out which way to hold their wand up and suddenly they've all got hair that matches their house colors. It took at least thirty minutes to reassure them it wasn't permanent!" Her voice was full of emotion, a slight pink coloring her cheeks and her green eyes alight with fire. Reason number 545 why Severus Snape hated James Potter was probably because he was the only person to invoke that much passion in Lily Evans.

"Well it's nice to know at least one of the female Prefects will punish him. All of the others are too infatuated to actually do anything," She scoffed at the last sentence, leaning her head back against the wall. Her hair looked brighter in the full moonlight, and her skin seemed to glow. She truly was exquisite. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I missed you this week," His breath caught in his throat. "I mean it's hard to go from summer holiday where we're together every day and no one cares about our blood status and whether or not it's appropriate for us to be around each other to _this_. I can't even talk to you in the hall anymore, Sev. The only class we sit together in is Potions because we've had the same partners since first year. If it doesn't matter at home, why should it matter at Hogwarts?" And there was that fire again, that fire that only Lily seemed to exhibit which left him breathless every single time.

"Lily, you know why we can't." He was careful with his words and his tone. Knowing it wouldn't take much to set her off into a full blown rage.

"That's just it, Severus. I don't know," Her voice rose to a yell, and she jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "It's blood, Sev. What's inside me is the same as what's in you. It's just fucking blood. And it dictates every single thing we do. Our friendships, our relationships, our jobs, our respect for one another. It's sick. It's probably the sickest thing about this entire world. You know Andrew broke up with me because his mother found out he was dating a Muggleborn?" He looked up at her, surprised that she would bring her boyfriend in front of him at all. That was normally one of their taboo topics.

"He was a prick anyway, Lily," He whispered, watching her stop at the wall across from them. She knelt down, running her fingers over the inscribed stone. When they were second years, they had meticulously carved their initials into the wall, forever naming the Astronomy tower as their place. It had taken forever, since Hogwarts was charmed against vandalism. It had been well worth it though, to see that they had succeeded.

"You do the same thing," She turned back to him, her emerald eyes full of tears. His heart clenched.

"I do not. We spend time together, we spend whole holidays together. We have dinner once a week and work together in class,"

"You're delusional, Severus. To think that that is what a healthy friendship is. We're a secret. I'm your dirty little mudblood secret,"

"Don't call yourself that!" He hollered, standing up and walking towards her.

"I'm tired of being something you're ashamed of. I have to go, Severus. I'll see you next week," She leaned up and brushed her lips across his cheek before hurrying to gather her bag and leaving the tower.

Severus sighed and sat back down, his head in his hands. How could he explain to her that it had nothing to do with shame. That everything he did was because of fear. All he wanted was to keep her safe and if he showed too much interest, if he showed that he loved her, then she would be used against him.

Decades later, when Severus Snape knew his death was drawing near, he sat in the Astronomy tower and retraced their names. He did it over and over, thinking about love that was for an entire childhood, and the years after that, spent idolizing how to change the world's views on blood status so that they could be together. Now she was dead, buried with her hands locked with James Potter of all people, and her son held the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Their son that was all James Potter, down to that arrogant little smirk, except for those brilliant emerald eyes that glittered with passion the same way that his mother's had. He traced their initials until he was sure that even if the tower itself crumbled in the battle their names would remain there forever.


	3. It was from that first night

Chapter 3: It Was From that First Night

Underneath her confidence, underneath the desperate desire to learn everything that the magical world had to teach her, Lily Evans was always a little homesick. She loved everything about Hogwarts; the classes, the long sprawling Great Hall, the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. But there were moments when she yearned for her childhood home. Where all she wanted was curl up next to her father and drink hot cocoa and listen to his big booming voice as he told her stories well past her bed time. Twelve year old Lily was an intelligent girl and she knew better than to smother her feelings. So instead, when the homesickness became too much to handle, she would go out to the grounds and sit under a big oak tree by the lake and let herself feel them. After a few hours, she worked through them and was able to return to loving Hogwarts with every ounce of her.

It was early November by the time she had enough time to herself to begin feeling homesick. She wrapped herself up tightly in her thick winter coat and her Gryffindor scarf and made her way down to her tree. She had a thermos of hot cocoa and a few cookies stuffed into her pocket for later. Lily was properly shocked when she approached her tree and saw a small body huddled already under it. She walked over quietly and it took her a few moments to realize that it was Peter Pettigrew, the boy who always hang out with Remus.

"Peter?" She questioned softly, and he looked up abruptly. His eyes were red and swollen and there were tears marking his chubby cheeks. He whimpered slightly and rubbed at his eyes.

"Please go away, Evans," He croaked out, and Lily was never really one to take orders. She sighed heavily, and sat next to him, the hard bark rubbing against her cloak. He scooted away like any other twelve year old boy would and turned to face the lake instead of her.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, pulling her cloak a little tighter around her. He turned and glared at her, and she just pursed her lips back. He sighed in defeat, the tears re-flooding his eyes. He began to sob quietly, and reached into his pocket to hand her a letter. She looked at him questioningly and he just nodded towards it. She began to read.

_Dearest Peter, _

_ I hate having to tell you this in a letter, I was hoping to wait until you came home for holiday but the situation has become much more dire. Peter, darling, your father is very sick. He had an appointment at St. Mungo's yesterday and the prognosis wasn't good. The mediwizard said that there is nothing to be done and his time is limited. My good hearted boy, I know that you will want to return home to be with us but your father has specifically asked that you remain at Hogwarts and become the wizard he always knew you were destined to become. He wants your last memories of him to be that of this summer, of the two of you flying in the yard and staying up late and reading. We both love you greatly, and I will write to you as soon as I know anything further. Stay strong, my darling. _

_ Love you always, _

_ Mum _

Lily finished the letter, feeling her own tears fill her eyes. Peter's choked sobs were a little louder now, and the red head felt her heart breaking for the small boy. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. His head fell to her chest as he sobbed, and she simply shush him quietly the way her mother always did to her. They sat there for a long time, so long that the sun dipped below the trees and the lights began to flicker on in the castle. Peter finally pulled back, gulping air. Lily smiled softly at him, smoothing down her mussed and tear stained uniform. He muttered and awkward thank you before scurrying off to find his friends. Lily remained outside for a few minutes later, contemplating her own family. She went straight to her dorm and composed a long letter to her father; just to let him know that she loved him.

Almost a decade later, after Peter Pettigrew revealed to his master where James and Lily Potter were living with their infant son, he was assaulted by a combination of memories. He remembered the look on James' face when he won his first Quidditch match second year, scoring the most individual points in the history of Hogwarts. He remembered the day that they had finally mastered their transformations, and that first run with Remus. But most vividly he remembered the night he found out his father was dying, and how Lily Evans was the only one who cared enough to sit beside him in silence as his tears ran hot and his body shook. And how he fell in love with her because of it.

Authors Note: I'm quite invested in this story. I love the entire concept and I really hope that some of you are enjoying it to. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. It was when she laughed

Authors Note; I love the entire concept of this story. It means a lot to me. I don't know if anyone out there is actually reading it but I do intend to finish it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. Next chapter is the last one! Please review and let me know if you're enjoying it.

She was the type of person that easily made friends, and once you were her friend you really weren't going anywhere. She would go to the ends of the earth for a stranger, and even further than that for a friend. And Lily Evans had a lot of friends. She was well-known by almost every member of the Hogwarts community, and very rarely were there negative connotations associated with her. But the majority of those people didn't know the real Lily Evans. They knew that she was a muggleborn, and that she achieved in spite of her blood. They knew that she was one of the top girls in their year [graciously following behind Emmeline Vance] and the top pick for Head Girl the following year. They knew of her crimson hair and peaches and crème skin. And they knew that no matter how much she was asked, she refused to go out with James Potter.

Lily Evans had a lot of friends, but there were a few members of Hogwarts that she considered her family. Remus Lupin was the first member of her Hogwarts family, inducted into it almost immediately aboard the Hogwarts Express that very first day. A moment of fate had landed the two awkward eleven year olds in the same compartment, and it didn't take long before a kinship had developed between her and her sandy haired friend. He was her constant; the one friend that never wavered despite all of the things that they had been through. Blood didn't matter to Remus, who was halfblooded himself. It didn't matter to him that she was friends with Severus, because Lily was the kind of person that could see a good heart it anyone. Their friendship didn't strain when she continued to deny James Potter access to her heart, though for a while she feared it would. Remus would simply raise an eyebrow at her and shake his head at the insanity of it all.

He understood things that the rest of the world didn't get. Like why it was so important to her to prove that she was a great witch, despite her blood. And in return she understood not to pressure him about certain things, like where he always ran off to every month. He had been there for her when her parents had died in an automobile accident that previous summer, and had sat next to Lily during the entire funeral just holding her hand. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were two sides of the same coin, perfectly balancing each other out and making each other stronger.

And while Lily was utterly confident that their friendship would never waver, it was Remus' biggest fear. Because there were things Lily simply didn't know.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you," Remus' voice was quiet, and he looked at her with owlish eyes.

"I figured. I didn't think you invited me down to the kitchens at midnight for a romantic tryst. Not that I'd object however. It would drive James absolutely mad," She was already grinning, reaching over and flicking him gently.

"This is serious, Lils," He reprimanded, shaking his head in her direction. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. Go ahead. You have my undivided attention. Oh look! Ice cream. Oh don't scowl at me, Remus. I'm just teasing. Go on,"

"We've been friends for six years now. And there's something I need to tell you about myself. And I really hope it doesn't change our friendship but I'll understand if it does," Remus paused for a moment, "I'm a werewolf, Lily,"

"Hmm," Lily remained silent for a few moments, reaching across the table and stealing a bite of his sundae. She kept the spoon in her mouth as she mused. When she removed it, she looked at him with dead seriousness on her pretty face. "I probably should apologize for all the times I told you to bite me when I was angry. That is completely inappropriate now," And then she laughed.

He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing dramatically, which only caused her to laugh even harder. A few minutes later, she was only occasionally giggling as tears streamed from her green eyes. His forehead furrowed as he looked at her. Perhaps she didn't understand.

"I'm not joking, Lily," Perhaps she thought this was simply another Marauder prank.

"I know, Rem," She pushed her empty sundae bowl away, propping her elbows up on the table and resting her chin in her hands. She stared at him openly, a slight smile still evident on her lips. "I've known for years now,"

"Oh Merlin, does everyone in the world already know. Every time I try and make a dramatic show of telling my mates, they already know," He shook his head again, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, I _am_ the brightest witch of our generation," Lily repeated the compliment that Slughorn had given her that day in class, her eyes rolling dramatically.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Remus questioned, watching for some kind of sign of hostility. James, Sirius, and Peter had been a rare occurrence in how readily they accepted his situation. He had expected some kind of freak out from Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She countered, her eyes twinkling. He sputtered for a moment and she waved her hand at him. "That was rhetorical, Rem. All that matters is that you decided to tell me now. Then again it doesn't normally take six years to trust someone but you know," She giggled again, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"I wanted to tell you. I was just scared," He muttered, his eyes focused on the table.

"Of what? That I would go get my pitch fork and start chasing you around the castle. You know me better than that, Lupin,"

"This doesn't change things then? We'll still be mates?"

"It'll take a lot more than you turning into a beast a couple days a month for me to stop being your mate, Remus John. So don't go getting any ideas about using this werewolf nonsense as a way of getting rid of me. Unfortunately, you're stuck with me,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He told her honestly, his face shining with happiness. They talked well into the night about trivial things, Lily laughing so hard she was sure that her stomach would be sore in the morning and Remus was sure he would have to document this particular night as one of the best in his life.

Decades later, Professor Remus John Lupin stood in the Shrieking Shack, listening as Hermione Granger revealed that he was a werewolf to her friends. He was reminded of the brightest witch of _his_ age and when she laughed at the assumption that something as trivial as the effect a full moon has upon him would affect the way she felt about him and how he very well might have been completely in love with her because of it.


End file.
